


Prodigal Son

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Prodigal Son [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blood and sex, Chuck's demon Sam AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Light breath play, Mention of Character Death, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, boyking!Sam AU, riding Sam Winchester, set in Chuck's alt storyline in Atomic Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Set in that alternate timeline/storyline in Atomic Monsters. After taking out his brother, Sam needs a little power boost, and who better to take care of his needs than his favorite little demon?
Relationships: Boyking!Sam/Demon!Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Prodigal Son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Kink Bingo Round 1





	Prodigal Son

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i apologize for nothing.

Sam stared down at Dean's lifeless form, the older hunter's body limp as a ragdoll, black eyes sinking back into hazel. His lips curled into a dispassionate sneer. 

The hairs on the back of his neck bristled, a feeling as though he were being watched washing over him. He focused his powers, searching but finding nothing out of place. He chalked it up to his powers waning as the demon blood in his system drained from his exertion.

Sam saw you, in his mind's eye, he could see you finishing off the hunter you'd been struggling with, your hands choking the life out of the man, his body crumpling to the floor. He smiled proudly and called for you, his voice clear in your head.

_ Good job, y/n, now, come to me. I need you. _

You left the dead hunter in a heap on the storeroom floor and made your way to the war room. When you got there, you saw Dean's corpse, your eyes flicking black as you stepped over it. Sam stood waiting by the map table, his eyes darker but still human as he watched you cross the room.

“I see he's finally dead, the famous Dean Winchester. Wish I'd been here to see it, to watch him take his last breath.” You stepped up to him, your eyes scanning over Sam's tall frame. “You're finally free of your human past, Sam.”

“Yes. Dean just couldn't take the out; if he had just let me be, let me go...but he just couldn't accept the fact that I couldn't be saved. That I don't _ want _ to be saved. That was always his downfall. Could never see a lost cause for what it was.” He pulled you close, his hands wrapping around your arms as he leaned in. “Killing these pathetic excuses for hunters has taken more energy than I'd realized, gonna need a bit of a recharge. Are the others occupied?”

“Yeah, they're down in the dungeon with a couple of leftovers. No doubt letting the hell-hounds have a little of the fun too. They won't bother us, they know better.”

“Good.”

Sam's hands slid up to cup your face, his lips crushing against yours as you wound your arms around his waist. You let out a soft moan as his teeth nipped at your bottom lip, a tease of what was to come, and dug your fingers into the fabric of his shirt.

“Sam...” You pleaded against his lips, already hungry for more.

He pulled back, his eyes seeping slowly to black, his lips twisted in a smirk as he let go of you. He unbuttoned his shirt, the flannel slipping off his shoulders to the floor before he pulled out the small knife he kept tucked in his belt, the blade swinging out as he stared at you.

“If you like that shirt, I suggest you remove it yourself, before I rip it off.”

If you had a heart, it would've been pounding in your chest as you took in his heated gaze. You quickly pull your tee over your head, your hair already up, as it always was when you were in the middle of a fight. Sam watched you intently as you reached behind you and undid the clasp of your bra, the black silk slipping down your arms to join your shirt.

Sam drank from other demons, sure. You'd be dead ten times over with the amount it took to keep him sated these days. But it was never like this with the others, never so intimate. You, alone, were the one he sought when he needed more than just a quick fix. _ You _ were the one he called for when he needed a good, hard, fuck to release pent-up energy. None of the others had ever been able to keep up with him, but you loved every minute of it.

You raised an eyebrow at him as he looked you over. Suddenly, Sam pulled you back to him, his hand tangling in your ponytail and tugging your head to the side to bare your neck to him. He leaned in, the tip of his nose sliding along the curve of your shoulder, inhaling deeply.

“Need to taste you, baby girl.”

“Fuck, yes. Missed you this past week, Sam. Out there without you while we lured the hunters back here. Want to feel you, feel your blade on my skin.”

Sam growled and nipped your throat before turning and pushing you back against the map table, urging you to lay back against the cool surface. He hovered over you, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he raised his knife to your neck. He trailed the silver blade over your skin and you let out a soft gasp as your arousal heightened.

You were never like the other demons, who thought of his feedings as a simple task that needed to be suffered through, a necessity that they gritted their teeth through. You reveled in it, found pleasure in the feeling of his mouth on you, in the pain as he sliced into your flesh.

“Always so eager for me, y/n. So obedient. Such a good little demon whore.”

You moaned and arched into his touch as the point of the knife pressed into you, and Sam slid the sharp edge along your throat just deep enough to break the skin. You hissed softly at the delicious sting, the feeling of the wet heat of your blood beginning to seep from you ramping up your desire.

“Oh, Sam. Come on, baby, take what you need from me. Fuck.”

You watched as Sam dipped his head, your eyes flicking black again as his tongue slid over the cut, lapping up the dark liquid. His free hand gripped tight at your waist as he groaned out at the taste of you, his growing arousal pressing against your thigh, hot even through the layers of fabric between you.

“Shit, you always taste so good, baby girl. There's just something about you, y/n, something different from all the others. Something...pure.”

“Mm, it probably helps that this body has always been mine. Not, ah, not some stolen vessel.” You panted out, your head falling back to the table as he sliced into you again, deeper this time to keep the wound from healing so quickly. “Those of us who become demons just after death, our souls turn before leaving our bodies. We are the ones who choose to live this life, not like those who end up in hell because of their guilt. Heaven, hell, it's...hmm, fuck...it's always a choice, made by the soul.”

“Hmm, is _ that _ why you don't reek of sulfur like the others?” He mumbled against your throat, your hum of agreement turning into a breathy moan as his lips sucked a mark into your skin. He lifted his head to look up at you. “Always wondered why you smelled better, like cinnamon, and, mm, jasmine. Thought maybe it was some kind of perfume. But it's just all you, isn't it?”

Sam worked his way over your body, his blade cutting into you, sending you slowly into a desire-fueled frenzy. When he cut into you just above the swell of your breast, you arched up off the table, your hand winding into his hair as he laved his broad tongue over the line of blood. He let out a low moan as he licked at you, his hips grinding against you. The hand at your hip slid up over your torso to paw at your neglected breast, fingers tweaking the nipple into a taut bud as he mouthed his way down to lavish the same attention to the other.

He always loved seeing you like this, his careful ministrations turning you into a panting, needy mess as you squirmed beneath him. Always wanted you desperate, begging, before he finally gave you what you knew you both needed. How one human could possess such control and patience, you could never understand.

“Oh, fuck. Sam. More, baby. You know you need more, take it. Fuck, love how you make me feel.”

Your words tapered off into a keen as Sam's teeth bit at your nipple, the cold metal of his knife teasing along your skin as his eyes flicked up to watch you. His lips pulled into a small smirk and he raised his head, his eyes oozing black as he slowly regained his strength. As you panted breathlessly, he pulled back again, moving lower over you.

“And I love watching you turn into the needy little slut you know you really are. Love how much joy you find in this, how responsive you become.” He dragged his blade down, over your stomach, a satisfied huff of breath leaving his lips as your muscles twitched. He teased you, letting the point of the knife catch dully against your skin as he slid it down to the button of your jeans. “I bet you're fucking soaked already, aren't you, baby girl? Fuck, never seen someone, demon or otherwise, who liked pain so much as you.”

You let out a whimper as his breath fanned over you, a shiver of arousal running through you. He snickered darkly, and you felt the pressure of the knife as he pressed it against your pants, the button hitting the floor with a soft _ clack _. The hand still at your breast disappeared and before you could raise your head to see what he was up to, he tugged at your hips, pulling you to the edge of the table.

You lifted your hips automatically as he rid you of your ruined jeans, your panties sliding down your legs with them. His breath released in a tight hiss as he knelt between your legs, his eyes locking on to your dripping core.

“So wet for me already, y/n. How'd I ever get so lucky to end up finding such a desperate blood-whore like you, hmm, baby girl?”

“Sam, oh, fuck. Please.”

Knife in one hand, he leaned in closer, his teeth nipping teasingly at the inside of your thigh before turning his attention to where you wanted it most. You gasped as you felt the knife pressing into you, breaking the skin just above your clit. You felt the desire rising in you as Sam lapped up the blood as it dripped down between your folds, the groan he let out vibrating through your skin and lighting your nerves.

“Shit, yes. Take it, Sam.”

“Fuck, you taste so good. Never get enough of this, y/n. The way your blood mixes with your slick, tastes like the sweetest nectar.”

You bucked against him as his tongue dipped into you, the sounds tumbling from his lips winding the coil inside you tighter. It never ceased to amaze you, how much care he took in working you to the edge during your time together. The way he took pleasure in making you feel wanted, no one had ever made you feel like this, not even back when you were human.

“Oh, fuck. Sam, feels so good, baby.”

He pulled back, the knife pressing to the wound again to keep it from closing, before his lips closed over your clit, tongue and teeth teasing the bundle of nerves. You keened out a needy whimper as he slid a finger into your core.

“Shit! Yes, oh fuck, yes, Sam. Want you.”

“Don't come, baby girl. Don't you dare come. Not till I say.”

“Sam...”, you whined. “Please.”

“Fuck, you're close already, aren't you, y/n?” Sam eased a second finger into you, the digits crooking as they rubbed over that sweet spot, his breath releasing in a chuckle as you squirmed around him. “Shit, how is this pretty little cunt always so tight? Gonna choke my cock with this sweet pussy, aren't you, baby girl?”

“Oh, shit, Sam. Please, wanna feel you. So close, baby, please...fuck me.”

Sam continued to lick through your folds, his tongue teasing you to no end as you fought back your looming orgasm. He kept you there, on the edge, for what felt like hours, your legs quivering around his head as you carded your fingers through his hair, tugging harshly in a vain attempt to pull him up to you.

“Sam! Please, I'm so close, fuck baby, need you in me. Come on, Sam, _ please _.”

After one last hard pull of his hair, he growled deeply and stood up suddenly, his fingers slipping out of your core. You whimpered, the sound pathetic in your ears, as you watched him lick the glistening, bloody digits. His eyes went black as he smirked down at you before he moved away, his now clean hand dropping to undo his belt.

You sat up on your elbows and watched as Sam stepped out of his pants and boxers, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, his eyes locking with yours as he began to stroke himself, his teeth sinking into his lip as he bit back a moan. You licked your lips as you watched him, his thumb swirling around the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum that beaded there.

“See what you do to me, baby girl? How hard you make me, just from the taste, the smell of you? Fuck; come here, y/n.”

You slid off the table, your legs wobbling slightly from how worked up you were as you stepped between his legs. You went to kneel, eager to taste him, but his hand shot out to wrap around your arm, stopping you.

“Not this time, y/n. Too close already; want you ride my cock. Come on, baby girl. You wanna come? Lemme see you work for it.”

Not needing to be told twice, you climbed into his lap, your knees straddling his hips as you ground your wet core against him, taking your chance to tease him. Sam groaned out as his cock rubbed through your slick folds, his head falling back against the chair. His hand gripped tight at your waist, fingernails digging into your flesh in warning.

“Don't test me, baby girl. I can still take what I want and leave you desperate. Now, come on, let me feel that sweet cunt squeezing around me.

You smirked down at him and relented, lifting up and reaching behind you to stroke his cock. You pumped his hard length a couple of times before lining him up at your wet core. Your eyes flicked up to his as you slid slowly down on him, your muscles quivering as you took him in inch by inch.

Both of you moaned out as he filled you, your hips swiveling as you adjusted to his thick cock. You were so worked up already, your walls already clenching around him as you fought back the urge to come. You gripped the back of the chair and lifted up slightly, starting a steady rhythm as he fought the urge buck up into you.

“Oh, fuck. So tight, y/n. Shit, you take me so fucking good, baby girl, riding my cock like the slut you are.”

“Sam, ah, fuck. I'm close, baby. Want to feel you come, Sam, come on.”

You picked up your pace, grinding down harder on him as he thrust up into you. Sam pulled you flush against his chest as your moaning got louder, signaling how close you were. You bared your neck in invitation as he fucked up into you, the hand at your hip sliding up to wrap around your throat as the other pressed the cool blade of the knife to your shoulder.

You held still as he sliced into you once more, a keening moan escaping you as he dipped his head to suck and lap at the wound. His thumb pressed against your windpipe as he bucked up hard. The knife clattered to the floor as he gripped at your hip, holding you in place as he snapped his hips, fucking into you with renewed fervor. You felt your orgasm closing in on you, the combined sensations of his mouth, hands and throbbing cock pushing you ever closer to the edge.

“Oh, fuck, Sam. 'M close, baby. Shit, so close.” You choked out the words in jilted pants as he pumped endlessly into you. “Please, let me come, Sam. Ah, fuck, please.”

Sam grunted against your shoulder, his cock swelling inside your aching cunt, and you knew he was just as close as you.

“Shit, so good for me, baby girl. So fucking perfect. Come on, y/n. Come for me; let me feel you. Fuck, come, my perfect little whore. _ Now _.”

He thrust into you twice more before stilling, his lips latched to your shoulder, hand tightening around your throat, as he came. You felt his cock pulsing inside you, his hot cum filling you, and you fell over that edge with him, your walls clamping down around him as you shuddered in his arms. Hoarse cries of his name ripped from your throat as you shook, your orgasm drawn out endlessly as he continued to drink from you.

As your shouts died down to mewling whimpers, his hand slid away from your throat, his head lifting from your shoulder to look back at you. His tongue flicked across his lips, licking up stray drops of blood, his eyes deep pools of ink as his breath slowly evened out. You could feel his cum starting to drip down your thighs as you came down from your high, your body sagging against his as he held you.

“Fuck, y/n.” Sam whispered, his hand cupping your face as he leaned in, his nose brushing along your jaw. “Damn, I needed that, baby.”

“Mm, me too. Needed you.”

He hummed against your cheek, and your breath hitched in surprise as you felt him press a soft kiss there, the gentle gesture catching you off-guard. He pulled back, his eyes slipping back to hazel as he lifted you off of his softening cock. Setting you on your feet, he rose to his and moved to gather up his clothes. You watched him curiously for a second before doing the same.

Once you were both dressed, Sam turned to you, an odd glint in his eyes.

“I want you to go tell the others that playtime is over. Have them start packing up their belongings once they've killed the surviving hunters. When you have your stuff packed, come meet me in the library. There's more than a few spell books I don't want falling into the wrong hands when whoever comes looking for Dean winds up here.”

“We're leaving?”

“Yes. Now that my brother is finally dead, I have no need to stay topside.” He pulled you close to him, his thumb tracing over your bottom lip. “Be quick, I have a throne to claim.”


End file.
